User talk:StormWarriors2
Introduction When writing these codes on your page be sure to use { instead of (. I used ( so that I would not leave the code itself on your Talk page. Have fun and I look forward to what you will make in the future. Supahbadmarine 21:49, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Welcome to the site StormWarriors2, aka AsherianCommand as I know you. You may know me as Gathering Storm on Dakka so I guess you investigated the link I gave you. ;). If you want to have an info box on a page, then this is the Template. You can also edit and add your own things to it. An example of it being used can be seen on my article Prophetic Forgiven. -A Shadow Before the Dawn 23:14, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I really needed that help: Thanks in advance Asherian Command. Welcome to the wiki, remember to sign your posts with 4 ~'s to provide a quick link back to your profile to reply. No peace in the galaxy, only war.-Kirbycollin1 04:52, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Hello! I'd love to help. What do you need? BTW you should post your comment at the bottom of their talk-page not the top. But its no big deal so donmt worry about it. : ) Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 01:55, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Excuse me, but why did you edit my article without my permission? It evan says you can't edit the article unless you have my expliet permission. God of Raw([[User talk:Dog of War|''The edge of darkness...]]) 20:26, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Sorry as well. On a short fuse at the moment. 'God of Raw(''The edge of darkness...'') 16:07, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Girl? GIRL? I'm am a gentlemen, thank you very much! ''God of Raw'''([[User talk:Dog of War|''The edge of darkness...]]) 19:11, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Indeed it is The fires of Tzeentch change all! (talk) 20:01, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Template? You mean this? You are welcome. --Remos talk 17:30, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Merging chapters together is pretty heretical. See Badab War if you need more of it. In my honest oppinion, only crusading chapters may get the cause to host more than 1000 marines. All other attempts to bring chapter strenght above 1000 marines will be deemed as NCF. --Remos talk 20:38, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Normal (Codex compliant) chapters have four reserve companies (5-9). When it comes to merging chapters together, there can be debate about it. But even if they do so, limit is 1000 battle-brothers. I can recall only one occasion when chapters have been merged together, and that is during/before Badab War when Huron Blackheart placed Astral Claws' successor chapter's members within Astral Claws. Note; he placed them to operate within another chapter. There was no such thing as "merging" two chapters together, it was mainly two separate chapters that had single leader, which is... absolutely out of question for all others except traitors. The marines' geneseed, as I see it, defines their chapters to the point it (chapter) is no more. Deathwatch isn't merging chapters together, it is invidual marines joining a kill-teams to achieve a single goal, they do however retain their conscious about their home chapter. I know this is a bit little pondered subject, but I'd say no. You should read about the Badab War and Tiger Claws, if you are not that familiar with it. I think it'd answer some of your thoughts well enough. I could personally accept that a successor/twin/close-brother chapter taking "refuge" under their "sibling" chapter for a while until they have retained amount of gene-seed to get back to combat... but only if they were going to get separated from the beginning, and it all manages to go below radar. I just want to say, that not all members of this wiki might see even this appropriate, because it was one of the reasons why Astral Claws were deemed heretics. Hope this clears some things up! Oops, that was my comment above! --Remos talk 08:17, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Hey, just a note. When you are writing marine chapter articles, please place them under appropriate founding and gene-seed category. There should be all already existing so they'll pop up as suggestions when typing. --Remos talk 08:25, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Well, then it is just my lack of knowledge on this matter. --Remos talk 08:22, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Hah, no problem at all. Let me tell you, have a shot for it in your sandbox and ask for reviews about it before publishing it in actual article. It is a good way to scetch articles anyway, to do them in sandbox and to ask some reviews before making article. --Remos talk 17:39, January 27, 2015 (UTC) I am quite well aware of my fluff, there is absolutely no need to link random forum posts. Forums are in my experience not the best source of information. But, for a crusading chapter I can allow more than 1000 battle brothers, we all know it is resonable. But, even crusading chapters do hold onto 10 companies, note that Black Templars don't have companies. At least according to their (4thE) Codex. However, only Codex compliant chapters are allowed to have successor chapters on this site. There will be no excuse for it as long as the rule stands. From now on, you may bring your chapter's strength up to 2500 marines, but if you do, please separate them into crusades and campaigns. I'll make a note on the article's talk page. --Remos talk 09:32, February 1, 2015 (UTC) The Wanderers: Artwork File:Wanderers_Shoulder_Pad.jpg|Updated Wanderers shoulder pad File:Wanderers_Astartes_Mk_VI.jpg|Wanderers Astartes in Mk VI Corvus Pattern Power Armour File:Wanderer_Astartes_Maximus.jpg|Wanderers Astartes in artificer wrought Power Armour That should be perfectly fine, if you want to do anymore work I am up for that! Also I like both equally, the beakie and maximus pattern both fit the archetype extremely well so! Thanks alot! I am always looking for more art of my chapter. StormWarriors2 (talk) 22:13, May 24, 2017 (UTC) Would like your help Hey Stormwarrios , i just saw your comments on the golden legion and zero legion. If you could , can you help me about my chapters ? I'm having some hard time and having an outsider eye could help , it's on my google drive file. Also , do you have steam or an email on which we can talk to ? it would be faster and less spamming each other talk page. Best regards , Kaedmon (talk) 17:21, May 27, 2017 (UTC) Chapter Organization template that template you asked about a few days ago wasnt actually my work but Algrim Whitefang's if you ash him you mayget a more general form of itSolemn-one (talk) 20:22, May 28, 2017 (UTC) Requests Hey, can the Wanderers and Zero Legion be allies? Primarch11 16:22, May 30, 2017 (UTC) The Zero Legion are loyal to the Imperium and Mankind. However, much information them is unknown, and what there is, is sealed by the Inquisition. Primarch11 20:55, May 30, 2017 (UTC) Drake Blood Critique Hey StormWarriors 2, A couple things I wanted to point out. First of all, you might have to rethink the Chapter badge, as it is already being used by the Scaled Sons (also a supposed Salamanders Successor Chapter). Secondly, for future reference, whenever you make a Successor Chapter of the Salamanders you should always refer to them as a 'supposed' Successor, as the Salamanders have never officially ever recognised any Successor Chapters (officially), although there are several suspected ones. This is usually due to the fact that these Chapters might have similar heraldry, organisation and cult beliefs. Lastly, you mention that they are a 'young' Chapter, and that they were created during a 'Recent Founding'. Well, asides from the newest Ultima Founding that occurred in 999.M41, the only other possible Founding date would be the 26th Founding that occurred in 738.M41. You can always adjust the lore and say that they are one of the new Primaris Chapters created during the Indomitus Crusade. Food for thought... Algrim Whitefang, WH40KFanon Humble Adept (talk) 21:03, June 21, 2017 (UTC) Dusk Bearers Art Dusk Bearers_Icon.png|Dusk Bearers livery shield with Chapter iconography Dusk Bearers_Astartes 2.jpg|Dusk Bearers Astartes (updated) Note: Uniquely, they don't utilise the same heraldic system like their Progenitors. Instead, they are more Codex-oriented, with the squad specialty markings on both sholder pauldrons. The Roman numeral on the left poleyn (knee guard) indicates Company number. Cooperation on a creation Hi StormWarrior, I'm relatively new here and currently in the middle of creating my second contribution, the Wild Kin. I'm working together with some others as it will (hopefully) feature a lot of different characters and background stories. Your name came up and I wondered if you'd be interested. If that's the case, please leave me a message here. Alternatively, you can reach me over Discord (Baca Is Love) in case you need some urgent questions answered. Greetings, Baca